Good Ole London Town: a Oneshot
by Ben Zephyr
Summary: -oneshot- In preparation for Aug. 2nd here is a new little story I have concocted. What happens when on a trip Carlisle get stuck in the Highgate Vampire case. All in understanding and gaining a realization from his deceased father? Strong language Enjoy!


**Hello good old loyal fans! **

**In honor of the holiday that has becomes August 2****nd****, and in my outpost writing inside a Starbucks outside a local hole-in-the-wall bookstore that didn't want to hire me…I give you my fanfiction for the occasion! **

**Thank you guys for your patronage although still someone gave me an odd review over OOC although my characterizations are in the Human Emotions given by the idea of love…weird. **

**You guys are the best fans rabid or not and I hope you guys will enjoy the new story by Ben Zephyr (Not affiliated with the music act BTW). **

**The book is in serious writers block as well…so enjoy this piece since I felt like giving Carlisle a piece of action. This just involves him going back to London and being involved in the famous 'Highgate Vampire' story…just something fun to put you all in the 'Breaking Dawn' kind of mood. Enjoy yourselves! Now without further ado here is Good Ole London Town!**

**Ben Zephyr**

**#**

I stepped off the plane in Heathrow at the stroke of four in the afternoon. The day was December 21st, 1969.

Swiftly I moved to the right and entered the check-in counter at the airport to look at my papers and passport.

"You are free to go Mr. Cullen" the young girl in Boeing clothing spoke to me with a polite, nonchalant smile. On my passport it said I was 23 today and she probably saw it as a motive to pounce on me. Swiftly once more, I reached out and took my passport making sure the finger with my wedding ring shone through.

"Oh so who is the lucky lady guv'nor?" the young girl asked me in a soft cockney accent. She was a petite blond woman with striking physical features and demeanors.

Normally she must suppose men stared lower from her head and just dashed out money even though all you where supposed to do was show your passport, mostly tourists anyways.

An Englishman was always a gentleman. No matter how beautiful the body looks and what the instinctual mind was saying, or how crisp her neck looked in the fluorescent lighting.

She must be thinking the lucky lady was very lucky indeed.

"My wife…" I said slowly putting my passport back in my coat.

"Ah where is she?"

"At home with Rosalie, Edward, and Emmet" I spoke with a soft smile.

"What darling names for children…three so quick Carlisle right?"

"That is what it says on my passport and I suppose it is…but they where triplets"

"How lovely" she spoke again going to her desk.

"Business or…pleasure guv'nor?" she asked with a coy smile. She was probably twenty and was possibly dreaming of the day some older man who could be wealthy would whisk her away to paradise.

The man would be tall, blond, and handsome and especially British but from a foreign country. She must be getting so sick of London Town.

"Old Business…" I replied. She must have gotten tired of waiting and was just going to attack her prey.

"Well one cannot survive long without some pleasure Mr. Cullen" She spoke with a coquettish grin, handing me a folded sheet of paper places in a map of London.

"Give me a ring at that numbah guv'nor…when you want to see a little more of this old town" She spoke again with a more flirtatious grin.

She was itching to entrap me in bed with her. Then begin to fuck her goddess-like body and dream-filled mind to oblivion, with as well smashing her blond head against the head-post. Then use that experience to later blackmail me for every dollar I am worth to run away with her.

She thought maybe this time her plan would work on the young gentleman who looked her in the eyes, and not like the other fearless gents who went with the trap and left her to dry at the end of their fumbling in bed.

I gave her a polite nod and walked away to baggage claim. I then proceeded to toss the paper in the wastebasket and leave. Sorry for the girl but an Englishman never cheats and especially with a tramp of a passport girl, or let his wife even see another woman's telephone number for that matter.

An Englishman is too good for that kind of action, minus Henry the Eighth of course. Maybe the girl will find someone someday and it possible since it did take me nearly four centuries to find someone for myself. Soon she will be happy with that blond Brit of her dreams. Soon.

#

I feel pleased with how London systems worked and I could walk in as Carlisle Cullen to no worries out in North London. There I was able to find a nice comfortable bed and breakfast near my desired destination.

My father was recently moved from the old burial state where the old corpses lay to the larger expanse of famous Highgate Cemetery. So the point of the trip was to in fact come in and out in a few days only to come see what the state of my father is.

When I got the letter in the mail from the Highgate commission of my father's moving I automatically contacted my darling beloved wife Esme. Without further care she agreed and I was off from Seattle to New York and then finally London.

The flight stood for nearly a day, doesn't really matter when you don't eat or go to the bathroom and by this time I was in Highgate, and it was it's familiar cold and icy that I was so familiar with.

After so long away from it, London did not change. It was still cold. Colder in December even with the rarity of snow looming over my mind; but all that there was had been the familiar harsh fog that followed many December nights.

The time was now ten at night and I began wandering through Highgate to my destination at the end of the street beyond the gates.

I crept over the gates and fell to the floor. The floor felt wet with a new shade of dew or watering from the grave keeper. The ground was soft but not too soft and actually quite pleasant.

I believe the perfect spot to lay for the last time my father. I needed to come clean to the old man who raised me and I think in the crypt it would be best.

Personally although I know what they do, I believe this would defeat another hippie protest group from stopping by in Forks from Seattle going to California. Usually drug overdoses came and would swarm Edward and Rosalie anytime they came by, much to their dismay.

I can't say much more than I am proud of them. They show more self-control then I could ever muster.

#

Passing through Lebanon circle I finally found the location and lot. There on a small stone fixture spoke the single cataclysmic word.

"Cullen"

All it said and yet it sounded as if screeched across the heavens above. I kneeled down to the headstone and bit my lip.

Four centuries ago I should have been here with my father in the cold unforgiving dirt. But instead I left him in the quiet and ran on his dying days.

I had run from my father and he had died far from me.

The night now in London was no different now then it was my first suicide attempt into the Thames River.

I stood on the railing built by Queen Elizabeth and prepared myself. Slowly I would hold my breath like many nights after and I would jump.

No avail.

For as long as I tried I began getting a name of a phantasm of a suicide victim constantly reliving his death until a priest not much different than my father cleansed the bridge.

Then I decided to stop and the Anglican Church claimed a victory in the name of God. During one of those attempts, my father passed in his sleep an old man wondering if his son was occupied in the hunt to see his ailing father.

How a fool I was. My father at least would understand since I was his son. He would always love me and I should've and would've been there with him. He loved me I know now and it took me so long to figure it out.

The one thing I can never repent for, with all the animal blood and love in the world.

I coughed up slightly and wished a tear could fall from my eyes as I lay on my father's grave ready to burst in hysterics.

"Father…I am so sorry…I could never be there for you…the thing was…I got hurt in the city fighting Vampires and I…became one Father…I am so…sorry I just couldn't look at your face in it's dying…" I could hardly take it anymore… "Father I…"

"Its okay son…" the specter spoke to me from behind.

"Fath-"

"Son I had a feeling that was what happened and well I was right…" The ghost spoke to me

"Just tell me your father in both ways what you have sinned so I can forgive you"

"I have feasted on the blood of animals and offended the lord as a beast…"

"What beast my son?"

"A Vampire" I chocked out as the cold hand went to my shoulder. Mentally I was bawling to the point of dehydration.

Father gave a grin and a cold icy hug. "It is okay my son for you need not cry…"

In the end, he looked so young now. He did not look like that sickly old man like before. He looked like the man I saw in paintings who was strong, young, and decided to lead London to the voice of God.

"You have truly atoned for your sins and I could see that…" The man spoke holding my wedding ring.

"May you and your wife have many years blessed together for it seems she keeps you happy in life…"

"She does…"

"Son…my final wish was to look upon your face one final time…and now I can leave this life in peace…"

"Father…"

"Yes?"

"I…love you"

"Love you too my son…take care of your son as well…Angels spoke to me once when you where born…they said you had an important mission in life. That mission was to help one boy, his son, to help save a part of this world…to take care of the woman your son would call his love for those simple things are more important than you could ever imagine…"

"Did they say what child's name?"

"Something that sounded a bit like Eduardo…

Do not try to do anything with Spaniards boy they are bad news"

I gave a small chuckle… "I think they meant Edward…Father it is okay I understand…"

"Protect the girl with your life…"

I could only smile and nod.

"Never be ashamed of whom you are my son…and remember that…"

"You are always looking out for me…"

"Yes my son…good night…the lights in this city are getting bright…"

Like that he was gone. My sins forgiven…

I looked up at the heavens with a smile of what I had been told by the old man who always watched over me. The shame had washed away with his voice.

"I AM A VAMPIRE!" I called out to the heavens with a wide smile. My black clothing ruffled as I opened my arms… "I AM A VAMPIRE!"

I could no longer even feel shame. I could only feel joy; just a never ending river of joy.

I then heard a rustle in the bushes as a young man began running full speed out of the bushes and through the gates.

Crap did he hear? Well he did run really fast as if scared. Would anyone believe him? Most likely not.

I walked out and went over to the flower shop nearby, still open at eleven, and bought a bouquet and went back. Placing them at the headstone I smiled walking out again. This was all just to be safe really since the scared might be back for a closer look at the Vampire.

#

I awoke the next morning and picked up the paper. The headline almost made me choke.

"_**VAMPIRE AT HIGHGATE?"**_

"Shit" was the only word that would come to mind. Dropping the paper I packed my things stating family emergency.

I paid the Bed and Breakfast owner and went to the airport and asked to refund my earlier placed ticket for three days from now, Christmas, to within the next few hours.

I was able to do so and was able to get on a plane.

#

The media coverage for the next months where heavy, but no Vampire in sight; It drove the men to the point that they began mimicking Dracula throughout the cemetery. Soon people lost interest slowly and it all dissipated with the man swearing he saw me.

But I was back in Forks.

"Back so soon?" was the first thing Esme asked.

Quickly I kissed her and nodded… "Finished what I needed to do and now I can rest…"

"Alright if you are sure…"

"Just do me one thing though…"

"What?"

"Don't look at any London news"

"Why?"

"Just because…it's just so full of folklore now it's annoying…"

I did not want to tell her anything yet. Not yet. Not yet. Later though when I finally meet that girl…maybe that's when I will tell her everything…For Edward's sake at least…

I owe him that much than to put the weight of our world on his shoulders.

Sometimes with that kind of responsibility on our backs, some of us can't stand and I am sure his mother wanted him to stand tall. So stand tall he will.

#

Soon my answer came later with Edward bringing in a young girl like my father predicted.

"Hi I'm Bella" the girl spoke softly. Thirty-something years to the day…it came true.

Now for his sake…I have to protect them with my life.


End file.
